Girl's Night In At Dalton
by C.C. Nyde
Summary: Kurt and the ladies of New Directions decide to have a girl's night. At Dalton. Will Blaine, Wes, and David be up for it? *Klaine and Wentana!*
1. Start The Party

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Relax. Klaine is still endgame, bitches._

_A/N: OH MY GOD! BEST. EPISODE. EVER! Puck was ah-dorable, Santana and Lauren's fight scene was effing brilliant, and freaking Klaine kinda pissed me off. But I really, really like where it's going now. I think it makes the Klaine storyline a little more interesting than 'and then they made out.' I'm just sayin'. _

_Anyway, this is an established Klaine story. (It's to help me cope until it becomes canon.)_

*!*

"Kurt, when are we gonna meet these prep-school hotties?" Santana asked from the backseat. "The Asian one was rubbing all up on me in Breadstix, and he's kinda hot." Kurt rolled his eyes and turned into the Dalton parking lot.

"Settle down we're here. Let me call Blaine." Kurt pulled his iPhone out of his shoulder bag and pressed speed-dial three. Blaine answered at the fourth ring.

"**Hey babe? You here?"**

"Yeah, we're in the parking lot. Bring Wes, David, and a bunch of guy's clothes."

**"Men's clothes?"**

"I'll explain when you get here."

**"Alright. Love you, bye."**

"Love you too. Bye."

Kurt hung up the phone and set it on the dashboard. He turned around to look at the six girls packed into the back of his Navigator. The all smiled back sweetly.

"This'll be fun."

*!*

"Kurt, why am I staring at six girls from New Directions?" Blaine's eyebrows were basically at the top of his forehead.

"They wanted to see the school?" Kurt shrugged sheepishly. Brittany raised her hand before interrupting,

"I though we were having a girl's night." Mercedes rolled her eyes as Tina and Rachel tried to cover their giggles.

"SPIES!" David all but screamed. That got all of the girls (and Kurt) giggling, since that's totally something Rachel would say. And has said.

"No David. These are my friends. Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, Tina, and Brittany." Kurt explained, gesturing to each respective girl.

"What about me Porcelain?" Santana demanded.

"And this bitch is Santana." Said girl smiled smugly.

"Kurt," Wes looked at Kurt, disappointed. "You know Dalton doesn't allow girls to stay in the dorms."

"Wes, Wes, Wes. That's what the men's clothes are for. We disguise them and no one will know they were even here! They'll just look like extremely petite boys. Like me." Blaine started laughing but stopped immediately as Wes glared at him. Santana took this as her cue.

"Hey. You're kinda… cute." She rubbed her hand through Wes' hair. He looked startled, and then he blushed furiously. He cleared his throat.

"Just so you know, I still don't approve."

"Sure you don't, Wessy." Santana seductively teased. He gulped. "Now can we go? It's fucking cold out here." Kurt nodded.

"You got the clothes?" Blaine nodded, holding up a Wal-Mart bag full of sweatpants and t-shirts. "Okay girls, grab some pants and a shirt and put them over your outfits." Each girl took an ensemble and began pulling it on over their various jeans and skirts. When each girl was dressed, Kurt opened the hatch of his car and let them grab their duffle bags.

"Alright, let's go." They began walking toward the dorm house Kurt lived in. They reached the door without meeting any fellow students, but when they began climbing the stairs, a boy stopped them.

"Hey guys!" He began.

"Hey Theo. Let's go talk over here." David led the junior over into a hall. Kurt looked around before motioning to start walking again. They were almost to Kurt's floor when Brittany tripped. She slid down the few stairs.

"Kurt! I'm gonna die!" She screamed. She was immediately shushed by Quinn and Blaine picked her up to carry her fireman-style. Kurt opened the door for them and they snuck down the hall.

They reached Kurt's door and he unlocked it. The girls went inside and the door was firmly shut behind them. As soon it did, they erupted into a fit of giggles. They began stripping out of their disguises as Blaine set Brittany down on Wes' bed. Santana had told Blaine not to set Brittany on Kurt's bed because she didn't want Brittany to be covered in boy make-out germs. Kurt had scoffed, but the pale boy's cheeks were bright red.

The rest of the female side of New Directions plopped down wherever they could find seats. Mercedes and Rachel sat on the floor, Tina in Kurt's fake director's chair in the corner, Quinn on Wes' bean-bag chair, and Santana in the chair in front of Wes' desk. Brittany sat up on the twin bed.

"Blaine, you saved my life." She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his dark curls, seeing as he was so much shorter than she. She then proceeded to kiss him sloppily on the cheek. He smiled charmingly and kissed her hand.

"I couldn't let a fair maiden like thee suffer like that!" He declared, winking at the giggling blond. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Kurt, are you sure he's gay?" Mercedes burst into laughter, Blaine grinned, and Kurt turned bright red yet again before glaring at Santana.

"Yes, Satan, I am." That got everyone laughing, even Wes, who was trying to pretend he wasn't amused. They laughed for a few minutes until David burst into the room.

"Oh my god. I didn't think I'd ever get rid of him!" He collapsed on to Kurt's bed dramatically. Rachel gave Kurt a look, and the boy mouthed 'He's always like this.' She nodded, grinning.

"So when's this party starting?" Blaine looked around expectantly.

"Oh, Blaine darling. It has already begun." Kurt said before holding up a make-up bag in one hand and the movie Mamma Mia in the other. Blaine stared back, eyes wide. _What have I gotten myself into? _He asked himself.

*!*

Two hours, seven facials, and one musical later, Blaine was ready to kill himself. Sure, he was gay, but Girl's Nights _so _weren't his taste. The only thing he enjoyed was when Kurt would hold his hand in between putting make-up on Tina or braiding Quinn's hair. He loved the feeling of another warm hand against his, even if it was only there for a few moments. He smiled when the movie finally finished. He could hear Wes and David sigh in relief. He wanted to too, but he knew his boyfriend wouldn't appreciate it. Kurt rolled his eyes before holding up RENT. The girls squealed, but Wes groaned while David buried his face into a pillow. Blaine, sensing his friends' distress (and possibly agreeing with it,) took Kurt's hand.

"Why don't we do something Wes and David will enjoy? They may lash out if they have to sit through another musical." Blaine offered helpfully. Wes shot him a 'you-rock-so-hard' look, while David made a little heart with his hands. Kurt sighed and then turned to Mercedes.

"Well, any ideas?" Mercedes shrugged. Santana got a devious look on her face.

"I don't suppose any of you preppies got a bottle?" She smirked. Wes jumped up.

"It just so happens I do." He pulled a green bottle out from under his bed and handed it to Santana.

"Wes. You've been holding out on me?" David cried. Wes winked at his friend before turning to Santana.

"So, Satan, what game are we playing?" Wes asked innocently. Kurt giggled, and Santana smirked while narrowing her dark eyes at the Warbler.

"Truth or Dare. Get in a circle, bitches." Blaine and Kurt moved from their spots on Kurt's bed to the floor, still hand-in-hand. Brittany immediately plopped down on Kurt's other side, linking pinkies with Santana. Wes sat next to Blaine, with Mercedes in between him and David. Finally, Quinn and Tina sat down in the middle of David and Santana.

"Who's going first?" Wes questioned. Kurt shrugged before grabbing the bottle and spinning it. It spun for a good twenty seconds before slowing to a stop in front of Tina.

"So, Tina, truth or dare?" The Asian pondered her choices for a few seconds before declaring,

"Truth." Kurt smiled.

"Do you love Mike?" Tina blushed and Santana made a gagging sound.

"Satan! Be nice!" Mercedes cried. Tina slowly nodded. Kurt smiled at her before nodding.

"Tina's turn!" Brittany cheerfully declared. Tina grabbed the green bottle and spun it a bit more slowly than Kurt had. It spun for a while before landing on Blaine.

"Dare." He said quickly. David jumped up and ran over to whisper something in Tina's ear. Her eyes widened and then she began laughing.

"Oh, that's perfect." She whispered back before turning to smile at Blaine sweetly.

"Blaine, go take Kurt into David's room for seven minutes. We will come get you when the seven minutes are up." Mercedes put a hand over her mouth, shocked. Kurt's face turned crimson, but Blaine smoothly grabbed his arm and hauled him out of the room. The catcalls were heard as they walked down the hall. They stopped in front of David's room and Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm.

"Are we really going to do this?" He asked. Blaine smiled charmingly.

"Nah. We're gonna screw with 'em." Kurt smiled devilishly before pulling Blaine into the dark dorm room.

_A/N: Okay, this may end up being in two parts, but that's only if you guy's want to know what happens next. Sooo.. review? Please?_

_BTW: 'Fat Bottomed Girls' is the best song EVER. And Blaine looking at Santana when he said the 'some never find love at all' line in Silly Love Songs KILLED ME. I laughed for like an hour. _

_Anyway, I would really appreciate if someone would let me know if this is funny enough to continue. Seriously, I want the truth. Even if your review is just 'Darren Criss is a sexy beast' I will love you forever!_

_-Max_


	2. Finding The Dolphins

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._

_A/N: HOLY FUCKING HELL! 43 alerts? 14 favorites? 24 FREAKING REVIEWS? It's official. I love you all. Seriously. I think you bitches broke my email inbox. And I love it! _

_Also, it has come to my attention that I accidentally left Rachel out of the circle in the last chapter. Oops! Let's just pretend she was sitting by Quinn! _

*!*

Kurt pulled his boyfriend by the front of his v-neck into the dark dorm room before slamming the door behind them. He felt around the wall for a light switch and flicked it on. The room was instantly illuminated and Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"Doesn't David know how to clean?"

"He does. He just doesn't want to." Blaine shrugged before chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked, staring at his boyfriend.

"It's funny that they think we need a reason to make out." Blaine looked at him and winked. Kurt swore he stopped breathing for a moment. Blaine took a moment to look in Kurt's eyes before leaning in and kissing him. It was soft and sweet and Kurt thought it didn't last nearly long enough. It was only a few seconds before Blaine pulled back, grinning deviously.

"Never the less, I vote we screw with them." Kurt laughed before nodding.

"So what's the plan?"

"That, my lover, is what I was just getting at."

*!*

"Okay, it's been three minutes and I haven't heard any screaming." Santana said. David nodded.

"I thought at least the bed would be squeaking by now."

"Is Hummel not putting out?" Quinn asked. Wes and David exchanged a side-long glance before both exclaiming,

"Yes he is!" Mercedes smiled proudly.

"Every night." Wes added under his breath. David shuddered at the thought of some of the things he and Wes had listened to. And worse, walked in on. The group remained quiet for a minute before Santana threw her hands in the air and jumped up.

"Alright, I can't take it any longer. I'm gonna go find them." She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The teenagers waited for a few minutes. They started to worry when Santana hadn't returned for four minutes.

"Where the hell is she?" Mercedes questioned, and was answered when the Latina stormed into the room, eyes wide.

"I can't find Porcelain or Curly Top."

"Who the hell is Curly Top?" Quinn asked. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Blaine!" She cried. The group exchanged confused looks.

"Wait, what?" Rachel asked.

"Listen, Hobbit! Blaine and Kurt are _gone_!" There were a few startled gasps before everyone made a mad dash to the door. They raced down the hall and stopped at the open door of David's room. It was empty.

"Oh shit." David said, basically summing up everyone's thoughts.

"San, where are the dolphins?"

"The what?" Wes asked incredulously.

"Dolphins! They're gay sharks!" Brittany answered, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Okay, skipping that awkward conversation." Quinn stated. "Now, where could they be?"

"Look in the pool!"

"Shut up Britt!" Mercedes snapped at the blond.

"Actually," David began. "They do spend a lot of time at the pool."

"Damn. This place has a pool?" Santana let out a low whistle. Wes nodded.

"Yeah, it's right next to the basketball court." David added.

"Okay, that's officially ridiculous." Tina said, baffled. Wes and David shared a shrug.

"Well shall we go find them?" Rachel asked.

"YES!" Brittany screamed before running down the hall. A door opened at the end of the hall and a confused face peeked out.

"Oh crap. RUN!" The mis-matched group of kids turned and ran down the hall, practically diving into the stairwell. They were gone half a second before David popped his head back into the hall.

"You didn't see shit Rhett!" He yelled. The brown-haired boy nodded, eyes wide. David smiled before turning and leaping down the steps after his best friend and the visiting ladies.

*!*

"Kurt? Blaine? What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Hiding."

"From who?"

"Wes, David, and the six girls we snuck into Kurt's dorm room."

"Oh. Have fun."

"Oh crap! I can hear Britt shrieking! Run! See you later Charles!"

"Legends."

*!*

"Okay, where is this pool?" Quinn asked.

"Right this way." Wes opened a door with a picture of a person swimming on it. A draft of humid air seeped out of the room, and the group snuck in. It was completely empty.

"Well I give up." David said before sinking down into a pool lounge chair.

"This is the first place we looked." Tina said slowly.

"Nuh-uh. We checked my room first."

"You are a child." Wes scolded, and David stuck his tongue out at him.

*!*

"Ah Blaine, your hands are really cold."

"Relax babe. I'll handle it."

"I hope they don't find us."

"I hope they do."

"Yeah, it would be pretty funny."

"Ouch. That kinda hurt."

"Well if you would just sit still."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Will you hand me that bottle?"

"Here."

"Thanks. So what should I do with your hair now?"

"I don't know. I think you've styled it enough."

"You just want me to stop pulling your hair."

"Yeah, kinda. It hurts."

"Baby."

"Curly."

"Touché."

*!*

"Okay, we looked in David's room, my room, the pool, the tennis courts, all of the storage closets on the third floor, and the cafeteria. Where the fuck are they?"

"Wait. Did we check Blaine's room?"

"God freaking dammit!"

*!*

"They're going to check your room." Kurt whispered to Blaine, watching their friends tear their hair out looking for them.

"And that's when we go." Blaine declared, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"You're a genius." Kurt replied, sneaking a kiss onto Blaine's forehead.

"Yeah. I know."

"Ooh. And modest too." Kurt chuckled before finally capturing the lips of his caramel-colored eyed boyfriend.

"You know it's why you love me."

*!*

The Warblers and New Directions members sprinted to Blaine's room on the third floor. They didn't knock, just threw the door open. The room wasn't completely empty, Blaine's roommate sat cross-legged on his bed.

"Hey Wes, David." The junior said monotone, not even looking up from the book he was reading.

"Kurt and Blaine been in here?" Wes asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"Nah. I thought they were staying in Kurt's room tonight. I was relishing in the peace and quiet." The blonde boy shrugged.

"Geez. Hummel's a slut." Santana whispered. Blaine's roommate looked up, startled. He took off his reading glasses and squinted at the eight figures standing in the doorway.

"Oh god. What have you guys done?" He asked.

"Andrew, we can explain."

"They're Kurt's friends! I don't know any of these people!" David shrieked. Seven pairs of eyes rolled at the dark boy.

"Oh. Well just don't get caught." Andrew stated before looking back down at his book. "Oh, and Wes."

"What?"

"Don't start anything on fire this time." The blue-eyed boy smirked as Wes scoffed.

"That was one time!"

*!*

"Oh Grilled Cheesus. Best idea ever."

"They're gonna be pissed."

"Which makes it the best idea ever."

"Yeah. Okay so you sit there and I'll lay here."

"Okay. Wait, what do I do with my hands?"

"Um. Just set them in your lap. Act natural babe."

*!*

"Okay. I officially vote we go back to Wes' room and watch a movie or something before we run into another student." Wes said as they walked away from Blaine's room and into the stairwell.

"Seconded." Rachel raised her hand.

Tina nodded in agreement."Thirded."

"Seventhed."

Santana shook her head. "No Britt honey, you were the fourth."

"Oh. Fine. Fourthed." She replied cheerfully. They continued climbing the stairs until they reached the fifth floor. They turned and snuck down the hall, actually trying to be quiet this time. When they got to Wes and Kurt's door, the soft sound of music drifted through the closed door. David shrugged before turning the doorknob.

_I just had sex and it felt so good._

There, sitting in casual positions, were Blaine and Kurt, the two guys they had just spent an hour looking for. Akon was blasting through the speakers of Kurt's laptop, and both boys wore smug smiles on their faces.

"Seven minutes are up, bitches!" Kurt yelled.

_A/N: Yeahhh… sorry if this chapter didn't please you. I know a lot of people wanted a hot make-out session, but I kinda liked this better. Sorry! It was kinda random and jumpy, but I think it turned out okay! It also has those hints on a dialogue fic, but I tried to not make it so… jerky? I don't know. Tell me what you think? Or don't. That's okay too. (:_

_-Max_


	3. The Fight

_Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. At all._

_A/N: Ohhh myyy… So, I wasn't going to have another chapter, but I got a couple death threats so… here you go! Yay? _

*!*

Eight mouths dropped and sixteen eyes widened.

"You were here the whole time?" Wes sputtered.

"No," Kurt said nonchalantly. "We were here a lot of the time though."

"You mean to say," David began, face growing more scarlet with every word,  
"That we chased you around the _entire fucking school_ and you've just been chilling here _THE ENTIRE TIME?" _Kurt and Blaine shared a sidelong glance before shrugging.

"Yeah, pretty much." Blaine grinned. David took a deep breath while Wes placed his hand on his furious friend's shoulder. David closed his eyes and everyone held their breath while he waited for a moment. When his eyes finally opened, they were full of anger.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He screamed, lunging at Blaine. Wes tried to hold him back, but David wriggled out of his grasp, jumping on Blaine. Said boy let out a strangled scream as he was engulfed by David.

"David! Stop it!" Wes yelled, trying to pull his friend off the struggling junior.

"No!" The dark boy yelled back, "I'm in a rage! This is the maddest I've ever been!" Quinn and Santana both stifled giggles as the watched Wes struggling to pull David off of the floor. Blaine was still under David, and he was surprisingly quiet. Kurt's hand flew to his mouth.

"Oh my god! You killed my boyfriend!" David stopped thrashing for a moment to look down at Blaine.

"Nah, he's still breathing. But not for long!" David had stopped trying to strangle Blaine, but he still wouldn't move.

"Girls! A little assistance please!" Wes cried. Santana rolled her eyes, but Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes immediately knelt down, trying to soothe David. Quinn looked down to examine her nails, pretending she didn't care whatsoever. Brittany looked confused over at Kurt.

"What's David doing?" She asked innocently.

"He's trying to kill Blaine." Kurt replied.

"Oh my gosh! Why aren't you helping Blaine?" She cried.

"I wanna see how far this goes! And besides, I am not ruining this outfit by rolling around on the floor with my boyfriend's psychotic best friend." He turned to Quinn, and she nodded in approval.

"Oh. Can I help?" Brittany asked, blue eyes shining.

"Of course boo." Brittany nodded slowly before taking a few steps back. David, Wes, Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes stopped thrashing for a moment to look at her in confusion. Santana caught on to what she was doing and took a long step backwards. When Brittany deemed herself back far enough, she let out a loud battle cry and rushed toward the pack of kids on the ground. She launched herself into the air and landed on the group with a loud thud.

The effect was instantaneous. Santana burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. Quinn's hand flew to her mouth, either in astonishment or she was also trying to cover her giggles. Kurt's eyes widened and he stood silent. There was moaning and groaning and a large amount of swearing coming from the pile of injured kids on the ground. Brittany was still trying to get to David, and she was pawing through her friends, attempting to attack him, still screaming.

Suddenly, the door flew open. There stood a boy with mussed brown hair and one with spiky blonde hair. Soft brown and icy blue eyes were wide as they watched the pile of girls and boys quickly jump of the ground to reveal Blaine writhing in pain, eyes squeezed shut.

"Rhett, Andrew, we can explain." Wes started, hands held out. Andrew shook his head.

"I told you not to kill anyone!" He cried. Rhett looked back at him, confused.

"No," Wes began, "You told me not to start anything on fire. Blaine isn't on fire, is he?" Andrew shook his head. Rhett raised his hand, much like Brittany would do.

"Why are there girls here?" He asked. All six girls looked around, mock confused.

"I don't see any girls." Tina stated. Santana was still bent over laughing, but she straightened and wiped a tear from her eye.

"They know we're girls." She stated, eyeing both Andrew and Rhett up and down.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Rachel dramatically said. Andrew held his hand up to silence everyone.

"Look, I won't tell anyone about your little orgy here if you tell me why the hell my roommate is on the ground with David trying to kill him." Wes and Kurt shared a look before Kurt sighed, looking down at his boyfriend whose eyes were open, but he was still rolling around in pain.

"We were playing truth or dare and Blaine got dare so Tina dared us to make out so we hid from everyone and they chased us around the school so we came back here and waited and then David got all pissy so he attacked Blaine." Kurt said before taking a long breath. Rhett and Andrew were dumbstruck for a moment before Rhett's eyes lit up.

"Can we play?" He asked, looking everyone over excitedly. There were a few seconds of stunned silence before everyone burst out laughing.

"Why not?" Kurt declared. He got off the bed and bent over to grab Blaine's arm and haul him to his feet. The curly-haired boy let out a gasp, but he sat up.

"David. You suck." He wheezed, clutching his arm. David rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'baby,' but Wes slapped him in the back of the head.

"Apologize!" He hissed. David scowled.

"Fine." He said dejectedly. "Blaine, I'm sorry for attacking you. My anger got the better of me." David narrowed his eyes. "But I will actually kill you next time."

Wes frowned at the last part, but nodded in approval anyway. Kurt poked Blaine in the side.

"Blaine, I think we owe everyone an apology too." Blaine sighed.

"I know, I know." He straightened. "Guys, I'm sorry Kurt and I made you run all over campus. It was pretty funny though." There were a few agreeing chuckles, and everyone smiled, having solved their problem.

"Can we play now?" Rhett whined, big brown eyes widening innocently. He was a lot like Brittany. Everyone laughed good-heartedly before sitting back on the floor in another miss-matched circle. Wes grabbed the forgotten green bottle and handed it to Blaine.

"It's your turn." Blaine smiled and spun.

"Wait." David began, "No more dares that require leaving the room. We can't get anymore people knowing we have girls here. We'd totally get suspended." Everyone nodded in agreement, and turned their eyes to where the bottle has landed. The mouth was turned towards David, and all eyes widened. Blaine smiled dangerously.

"Truth." He squeaked out. Blaine's face fell, but immediately brightened again.

"Who would you rather kiss? Me, Wes, or Santana?" David's face grew crimson. He mumbled a response.

"What was that?" Blaine asked mockingly.

"Wes!" He cried before hiding his face in a pillow. The Asian's face also grew scarlet.

"Why?" Wes hissed.

"'Cause. Blaine is icky and Santana scares me. And 'cause you're my best friend." David explained quickly. Santana looked offended, but Wes smiled.

"Aw. Bro, I love you! No homo." He said. David looked up, smiling sheepishly.

"I love you too, Wes. No homo." The best friends shared a quick hug before Santana cleared her throat loudly.

"Can we continue?" She asked, and Wes and David pulled apart.

"Great. David, spin." The dark boy grabbed the bottle and twisted it. It spun for a while before slowing in front of Andrew.

"Truth." David smirked.

"How often does Blaine gush about Kurt?" The blonde boy rolled his eyes.

"Every. Fucking. Night." He said, punctuating each word with a glare at Blaine. The curly-haired boy blushed. Kurt smiled and grabbed his hand before kissing Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled warmly back.

"Andy's turn!" Brittany called, clapping her hands. The blonde boy complied, the bottle landing on Quinn.

"Truth." She stated.

"Why're you such a frigid bitch?" He asked, still smiling politely. Her mouth was agape for a few seconds before her HBIC face returned.

"Excuse me?" She narrowed her eyes.

"You've been sitting there silent ever since Rhett and I got here-" Rhett nodded vigorously, "-and you keep giving everyone stone cold death stares." Mercedes and Santana burst out laughing as Quinn struggled to find a response. She finally calmed down enough to stare Andrew back straight in the eye.

"I am not a frigid bitch. I just think this is boring." She finished, still eyeing the junior. Andrew shrugged.

"Fine. Your turn." She tore her gaze from him to look at the bottle as it spun in a circle on the floor. It landed on Wes. She smirked.

"Dare." He said confidently.

"Perfect. Now this can be interesting." Wes' eyes widened as she smiled innocently.

"I dare you to make out with Santana."

_A/N: So, uh. There you go! Sorry it's a cliffhanger, but I thought this was an appropriate place to end it. Muaha! _

_-Max_


	4. Making Out

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._

_A/N: Hey! I'm back! Did ya miss me? Yeah, I didn't think so. _

_So who saw the teaser for next week's Glee. I screamed. Blainchel? Raine? WTF? _

_Anyway, I know this a douchey thing to do, but could you please read my other Klaine story, Cover You? It's my first angst fic, and it's gotten a ton of alerts and only two reviews. It's kinda frustrating that they'd take the time to put it on alerts but not write a few words about why they liked it. Sorry, I know I hate it when people do this, but it would mean tons if you checked it out! Thanks!_

_Okay, let's get on with the story, SHALL WE? ;)_

_

* * *

_

Santana's lips twisted into a glossy smirk. "Wan-ky." She drawled, winking lightly at Wes from across the room. The boy's dark eyes widened, his mouth dropping open, before he whipped his head to face Quinn. He swallowed audibly before clearing his throat.

"Isn't that a little, uh, inappropriate?" He asked, eyes pleading. Quinn smiled innocently again.

"'Course not, Wessy. Why, are you scared?" Her green eyes glinted. Wes swallowed again, shaking his head furiously.

"Well then get on with it, brother!" David exclaimed, slapping him on the back. Wes stood and slowly ambled over to Santana, the Latina rolling her eyes at his worried expression.

"Oh get over here third Asian." She called, and he glanced up at her, eyes wild. She stood, getting impatient, and grabbed his tie, smashing their mouths together. His eyes widened even more, if that was possible, before fluttering closed as she expertly kissed him. Kurt giggled as he heard his friend moan softly. The two teenagers pulled apart, and Santana wiped her lip.

"Not bad, prep-school." She muttered, eyeing Wes up and down again.

"Okay, no more sexual advances for Santana!" Rachel cried as the Latina slapped Wes' butt as he walked back to his seat, cheeks flushed.

"Agreed!" Chimed Blaine. There were a few nods, a few catcalls, and a whole lot of giggles as Santana sat back down, pouting.

"The dare called for a make-out session. That was barely a peck." Santana whined from her seat.

"What, did Satan enjoy it?" Kurt teased, before backing off when Santana shot him a glare that could kill.

David winked at Wes before holding up both thumbs, mouthing 'damn.' Wes looked proudly back, before turning to Santana and smiling shyly. She returned the smile in a non-Santana like way. Everyone was stunned for a few seconds, save Rhett who was bouncing in his seat again.

"Can we keep going?" He whined. "I haven't had a turn yet!" Wes laughed and grabbed the bottle, giving it a flick of his wrist. It spun in lazy circles before slowing in front of Mercedes. She politely smiled before speaking,

"Dare." A look of thought crossed Wes' face. He looked at Kurt, who shrugged.

"I dare you to ask someone in this room out on a date." He finally said.

"To Breadstix!" David finished. Mercedes blushed before she turned to Andrew.

"So, uh, Andrew. Wanna go to Breadstix tomorrow at seven?" The junior smiled brightly.

"Actually, I'd love to!" He exclaimed.

"Awesome." Mercedes giggled like a schoolgirl before she spun the bottle. It spun quickly, it coming to a stop in front of Brittany.

"Truth!" She cheerfully shouted. Blaine interrupted.

"Mercedes, if I may?" He asked, gesturing to the blonde. Mercedes shrugged one of her shoulders with an 'eh' look. He smiled, nodding curtly at her.

"Brittany, is it true you and Kurt made out? He won't tell me." There was a collective gasp from every boy in the room, except for Kurt, who turned red as a cherry.

"Well, duh. I had always thought he was a capital G gay but-" She was cut off as Kurt's hand flew to her mouth.

"They don't need the whole story, babe." He exclaimed, letting his hand fall.

"Fine. It's my turn anyway." She asked, grabbing the green bottle. It landed on Rhett, whose face lit up with excitement. Kurt loved that the simplest things amused his friend.

"Dare!" He announced, a mischievous look in his chocolate eyes. Brittany looked to Kurt for assistance, seeing as she wasn't very good at making up dares. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

"I dare you to kiss Rachel!" She exclaiming, giggling manically.

"Britt, sweetie, I have a boyfriend." Rachel said quickly. Quinn snorted.

"You and Finn aren't dating." Rachel scoffed.

"Not technically," She began, smoothing out her skirt. "But he will come to his senses and decide I'm the best for him."

"Bull shit Berry. Just kiss the kid." Mercedes scowled. Rachel pulled out her diva face and looked to Rhett.

"Fine." She stated simply. Rhett scooted over to her and leaned in, their lips meeting softly. It wasn't a particularly long kiss, but it was sweet. They broke apart and Rhett crawled back over to his spot in the circle, between Andrew and Tina. He spun the bottle and it came to a stop on Blaine.

"Not fair! Blaine's already had a turn!" David yelled from his seat. Tina glanced at the clock. The bright red numbers read 11:52.

"I think it's time we find something else to do." She announced, looking to Kurt for confirmation.

"I would have to agree. What shall we do now?" He looked around the room at his misfit group of friends. There were a few shrugs, but no one offered any ideas. Suddenly, Rhett's eyes lit up.

"Let's raid the dorm kitchen!" He exclaimed. They thought about it, and Andrew turned to Rhett in confusion.

"The dorm doesn't have a kitchen." He slowly explained. Rhett frowned for a moment.

"Well they always do that in the movies." He stuck his lower lip out, earning a few chuckles from around the room.

"I have a better idea." Santana smirked again, holding up her makeup bag.

"San, we already did makeovers!" Brittany exclaimed in a whiny tone.

"There are five people in this room that haven't had makeovers yet." She waited a few seconds to let everyone catch on. Blaine, Wes, David, Andrew, and Rhett all stared at her, shocked expressions on their faces.

"No." Wes stated.

"Hell no!" David added, drawing out the 'hell.' Andrew looked like he was just about to strangle Santana before Kurt cut in.

"Santana, I don't think that's a very good idea." He said, carefully prying the makeup bag from her tan fingers.

"Fine," She scowled, "but whoever falls asleep first gets it." She stared pointedly at Blaine, who held his hands up in mock surrender.

"How about a snowball fight!" Tina said excitedly. Blaine looked outside and, sure enough, it had begun to snow.

"Tina, you're brilliant!" Mercedes leaned to hug her.

"Wait, wait, wait." Wes said, holding his hands out. "We'd totally get caught outside with the girls." Andrew rolled his eyes at the senior.

"You really are a fun-sucker, Blaine was right!" Wes glared at Blaine, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Fine. Let's go outside and freeze our asses off and then get suspended! Sounds like a right good idea!" Wes cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes!" Rhett hissed, fist-bumping David, who happily returned it. There was a commotion as everyone in the room pulled on hats, scarves, and gloves. Kurt smiled. He was pleased that all his friends got along so well. Well, except maybe Quinn and Andrew.

* * *

"Kurt! Let's make snow angels!" Brittany cried, tugging on his sleeve as they trudged across campus.

"Okay, boo." Kurt let the taller girl drag him to the ground and he waved his arms and legs in the snow, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Snowball fighting shall commence in two minutes!" He heard David's voice boom. He carefully stood and brushed the snow off his back before lending a hand to Brittany. She jumped up and bounded off to find Santana. He chuckled at her before he felt a hand close around his.

"Hey babe." He heard Blaine whisper in his ear. He flushed and giggled again, turning to look at his boyfriend. Blaine's cheeks and nose were red from the cold and his caramel eyes were shining. "I'm so glad everyone gets along." He stated, taking Kurt's other hand as well.

"Me too." Kurt agreed, squeezing Blaine's hand. "I was worried it would be awkward." Blaine laughed heartily before lightly kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Yeah. But Wes and David are nice guys and Rhett and Andrew, well, I'm actually kinda surprised by them." He gestured to Rhett, who was tackling David and shoving snow in his face, and to Andrew, who was over huddled with Mercedes. Kurt nodded.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Blaine asked seriously. Kurt smiled.

"Of course. My best girls and my best guys are having fun with me. And I get to do this." Kurt leaned in and captured Blaine's lips in another kiss. He could feel Blaine smiling against his lips, and he chuckled softly.

"Yo, lovebirds!" They heard Rhett shout. They both pulled away quickly, blushing. "We're starting the war, get over here!" David waved them over frantically, and Blaine and Kurt jogged over.

"Alright," David explained once everyone had meandered into a makeshift huddle. "We're doing classic boys versus girls. If you get hit with a snowball, you're out. Last man-"

"Or woman!" Rachel shouted.

"Whatever," David continued, "Last man or woman standing wins eternal glory. Everyone gets thirty seconds to meet with their team before we begin. And, go!" Everyone ran off, and the guys huddled together in a tight circle.

"Okay, we need to take out Santana and Quinn first. They're cheerleaders, so they're kinda fit. Then, it's a free for all, men!" Kurt put his hand in the middle. Blaine's appeared over it. After a moment, everyone's hand was in the circle.

"Break!" They cried, before running off in separate directions. Kurt bent over and armed himself with a snowball. He wasn't going to lose.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Mercedes, you totally smoked everyone!" Wes exclaimed. Said girl smiled.

"I was pitcher for the girls softball team in third grade." She explained. Kurt's mouth dropped open.

"Cedes, you never told me that!" He cried. She shrugged.

"You never asked." They were back in Kurt's room, shedding off their layers of winter-wear.

"So what do I win?" Mercedes asked.

"Eternal glory." David stated simply. She rolled her eyes.

"That's it? Eternal glory? I was hoping for a new pair of shoes or something." She whined. Andrew walked over to her, taking her hand.

"You get to go to Breadstix with me." He offered. She smiled warmly.

"Nice try, but that's from Truth or Dare."

"I was asking you out this time!" He countered.

"Oh." She said, looking down at the floor, embarrassed. "Sure." She looked back up into his eyes, and he smiled reassuringly.

"Sweet."

"What are we gonna do now?" Tina asked. Kurt looked over back at the alarm clock. It read 1:06.

"I think it's time for bed." He announced. "Everyone get into your PJs, we're crashing here."

"Hummel-" Santana started, but was cut off by Kurt.

"I don't care if you normally sleep naked, you're wearing clothes tonight." She pouted, but pulled a pair of short shorts and a tank top out of her duffel bag. When everyone was changed, Kurt threw some pillows and blankets down on the ground. Each girl carefully rolled out a sleeping bag, and crawled into it.

"Well, we'll see you in the morning." David declared, stepping to the door with Rhett and Andrew.

"No, silly. You guys can stay too. Go get blankets, pillows, PJs and sleeping bags and then get your butts back here." Kurt ordered, a hand on his hip.

"Fine. We'll be right back!" Andrew said, pulling Rhett and David out of the room. They returned a few minutes later, balancing their sleep gear and wearing flannel pajama pants. Everyone curled up on the ground in a pile, Kurt and Blaine cuddling in the middle.

"Night, guys." Kurt called. There was a chorus of replies, ranging from Wes' 'Sleep tight' to Santana's 'You're not allowed to sex while I'm in the room!' Kurt laughed. He loved his friends.

* * *

_A/N: I know it's short, but you get what you get! _

_Okay, so there will prolly be one more chapter to kinda wrap things up and then that's it! This truly has been fun! I've broken my personal record of favs, alerts, and reviews! Thanks so much you guys!_

_-Max_


	5. The End To A Great Sleepover

_Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. Work of fiction. All that jazz. _

_A/N: Oh my. I feel quite sad that this wonderful adventure must come to an end. It's been lovely, and all the alerts, favorites, and reviews are RIDICULOUSLY AMAZING! We've reached 36 favorites, 96 alerts, 40 reviews, and around 6,000 hits. That's a total record, so I thank you. You're all completely wonderful. _

_Also, guess who got MVP in the NBA? That's right bitches, KOBE EFFING BRYANT! YEAH! _

_Sorry for that rant. I'm a huge LA Lakers fan, and I'm just ridiculously excited about that. I really hope he breaks that record next season. It'd be totally awesome. _

_Anyway, on to the conclusion of the most popular (and longest) story I've written, Girl's Night In At Dalton._

_

* * *

_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Kurt rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went to slam his hand down on his beside alarm clock, only to come in contact with something soft.

"Ouch! What the hell, Hummel?" A voice sleepily demanded from Kurt's side. He blearily glanced around and realized he wasn't in bed. He was on the floor. Surrounded by, like, ten people. And Blaine. The events from last night flooded back into his mind and he jumped up. There was still an incessant beeping from somewhere in his room, and he couldn't figure out where the hell it was coming from.

"Wake up, kids." He yelled, lightly kicking and patting the sleeping teenagers sprawled across his floor.

"Geez, Kurt. Settle down, it's Saturday." Andrew hoarsely muttered, pulling his pillow over his head.

"Someone's phone is beeping." Kurt frantically said, grabbing the pillow and throwing it across the room. Andrew groaned.

"Who cares?" Quinn asked, sitting up.

"I do!" Kurt screeched, and Quinn winced. "It could be really important!" He began digging through duffel bags and purses.

"It's like, seven in the morning. They can wait." Quinn explained before collapsing back onto her sleeping bag, earning a moan from David who had passed out on the end of it.

"Exactly! Who calls at seven on a Saturday unless it's completely dire?" He continued his search.

"I think he's lost it." Wes mumbled.

"Sleep deprivation is not a pretty color on you." Rhett smirked. Kurt threw a glare over his shoulder before unceremoniously collapsing onto his bed. Wes shot a knowing look to David, who nodded sleepily before rolling over and standing.

"Alright everyone, beauty-sleep over. Get your lazy asses up. I'm makin' waffles!" Suddenly, there was a loud commotion as everyone quickly shot off the floor, eyeing David hungrily. He laughed.

"You know I was joking, right?" He asked, still lightly chuckling.

"Damn it David! I got up and everything!" Mercedes yelled, but there was an amused tone to it.

"Sorry. You all had to get up somehow." He shrugged at Wes, who gave him a smile and a thumbs up.

"So what shenanigans are we going to do today?" Rhett asked.

"No shenanigans today, Rhett. We gotta take the girls home." Kurt mumbled from his bed. "Speaking of that, I should do a head count. Make sure no one wandered off in the middle of the night." He pulled himself off the bed and began counting the teenagers around the room.

"Huh. Only eleven, counting myself," Kurt frowned, looking around again. "Who's missing?" Everyone looked around, confused.

"Alright. Roll call." Kurt declared. He picked up a clipboard.

"You made a list of everyone here?" Tina snorted.

"Just in case something _exactly like this _happened." He shot back.

"I think that's a great idea. Good planning, Kurt." Rachel gave Kurt a reassuring smile. He weakly returned it.

"Okay, Tina?"

"Here." The small Asian raised her hand. Kurt checked her name off.

"Merc?"

"Still fabulous, white boy." Mercedes waved her hand in the air.

"Awesome. Satan?"

"You best not call me Satan, Porcelain." The Latina sneered from her seat.

"I'll remember that." Kurt dryly responded, checking her name off the list. "Wes and David?"

"We're grouped together?" They asked together.

Kurt smiled. "Of course. You're practically dating. Quinn?"

"Ugh. Here." The blonde cheerleader said before slamming her face back down into her pillow.

"Someone's not a morning person." Tina mumbled, earning some snickers from Santana and Brittany.

"Rachel?"

Rachel flashed a dazzling smile. "Present!" She declared.

Kurt smiled tiredly back. "Rhett?"

"Here! Can we get pancakes now?" He looked at Kurt with a childlike gleam in his eyes. Kurt patted his friend's hand.

"In a second. Britt?"

"Right here Kurtie!"

"Great, boo. Andrew?" The blue-eyed boy removed the blanket from his head for a moment to shout his answer.

"Here."

"Blaine?" Kurt looked around the room. He waited for a response, but got none. Everyone glanced at one-another, worry seeping into their minds.

"Blaine?" Kurt called again. No response. "Oh shit. Man search!" Kurt yelled, and began tearing through the pile of pillows, blankets, and sleeping bags that were piled on the floor. Everyone immediately jumped into action, searching the room. David and Wes left to look down in the cafeteria, thinking maybe he left to get breakfast. Andrew went to look in his dorm, perhaps Blaine had slept walked there in the middle of the night. The search lasted for a few minutes before Rhett climbed off the floor and cleared his throat. Everyone stopped and turned to stare at him. He shrugged and pointed under Kurt's bed.

"Found him." Kurt got down on his knees and peeked under the twin bed. Sure enough, Blaine was hunched over, cuddling a pillow to his chest. Kurt crawled so he faced his boyfriend.

"Blaine, baby. Wake up." He snaked his arm around to gently shake the short boy. He squeezed his eyes and moaned softly.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled, burying his face into the pillow, much like Quinn had done.

"Blaine. You gotta wake up." Blaine scrunched his nose up, but he slowly blinked and opened his eyes. Once they had adjusted, he frowned.

"Where am I?" He asked, surveying his surroundings.

"Under my bed." Kurt replied, offering him a hand. Blaine took it and let Kurt pull him out from under the bed. "He likes to sleep in tight places." Kurt explained to the shocked expressions of his friends. Santana smirked.

"Wanky." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant." She smiled and nodded. Wes and David burst into the room, breathless and carrying muffins. David threw the muffins down onto the beanbag chair.

"We gotta go! Morning rounds are being made in, like, ten seconds!" Wes sputtered, slamming the door shut.

"Oh shit." Kurt shrieked. "Everyone throw your stuff in bags, who cares who's it is. Don't even change. We have to get to my car!" Everyone began cramming clothes and blankets into various bags, and Kurt grabbed his keys. When the room was relatively clean, he threw the door open a crack and stuck his head out, looking for the dorm prefect. Someone ran down the hall at him. Kurt screamed and threw the door shut, only to have it almost busted down by a loud knocking. Everyone exchanged fearful glances.

"Who is it?" Brittany cried cheerfully. Santana's eyes grew wide and she clamped a hand down over her mouth.

"It's Andrew! Open the damn door!" A muffled voice yelled from the other side. There was a collective sigh of relief, and Mercedes opened the door and dragged him in by his shirt collar.

"Damn, white boy. You scared us!" She yelled. He smiled sheepishly at her, and she returned it fully. "Your bed-head is pretty cute though." She whispered in his ear. His hands flew to his hair, trying to flatten the spiky mess.

"Blaine's is better." He laughed, pointing at the curly monster that was attacking Blaine's head. Blaine blushed, and ran his hands through his hair.

"Don't worry. I like it." Kurt assured him, patting his arm. "Now Andrew and Rhett, do you think you can provide a little… distraction while we sneak six girls out of a full dorm building?" Andrew and Rhett exchanged a glance before both turning to Kurt, smiling devilishly.

"Of course."

* * *

"I don't trust them." Blaine stated, looking out the window of Kurt's Navigator.

"I don't either. But we didn't get caught, so that's good!" Kurt smiled at the girls, Wes, and David that were packed into his car. They smiled brightly back.

Blaine sighed. "Yeah, but they were supposed to meet us out here ten minutes ago."

"They're fine. Rhett probably got distracted." Blaine considered it for a while, and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. And nothing's on fire yet, so that's good." Blaine mused, drawing a smiley face on the fogged up window.

* * *

"Oh crap. Run Rhett!"

"Get back here!"

"Sorry, we have other matters to attend to!"

"You had girls in here and didn't _tell _us?"

"Sorry guys. Look Andy, a door! GO!"

* * *

Ten more minutes passed, without a sign of Rhett or Andrew. Suddenly, Brittany pointed out the window.

"There they are!" She cried. Kurt turned to look out the window. There were Andrew and Rhett. Running down the stairs of the building, a mob of students fast on their heels.

"Prepare for a quick getaway, gang!" Kurt yelled, putting the car into drive. He pulled out of the driveway and pulled up to the curb near the entrance. David threw the door open, and Rhett and Andrew dove in. Kurt quickly peeled out of there, leaving a panting group of boys standing confused on the sidewalk.

"Ouch Rhett, get off of me!" Quinn yelled, pushing the tall boy onto the ground.

"Geez guys, next time- don't jump _on _us!" Wes whined.

"Sorry." Andew answered dryly. "Next time I'm running away from a group of curios hormonal teenaged boys who just found out we had _girls _here, and I'm forced to jump into a SUV, I'll try to do it more gracefully." He spat out. Wes held his hands up in mock surrender at the angry junior.

"Cool your jets, guys. We're almost there." Blaine turned around in his seat to face the struggling group of teenagers.

"Where are we going?" Brittany cocked her head to the side, and ended up banging it on Santana's.

"We're gonna get breakfast." Kurt chirped happily. "And then we're taking you guys home." He smiled at his friends in the rearview mirror. He noticed how packed in they were.

"Did we really think everyone was going to fit in here? Gosh, we're dumb." He looked at Blaine, who shrugged.

"Where are we going for breakfast?" Tina asked from her spot squished between the window and Quinn in the way back.

"IHOP." Kurt answered. Rhett began to bounce excitedly again.

"Yes!" He declared, fist pumping the air. "IHOP is, like, my favorite restaurant." He explained. Kurt looked in the rearview mirror again to see eight people roll their eyes.

"Me too!" Brittany cried, high fiving him over Santana and Wes, who were awkwardly slammed together. Kurt chuckled and pulled into the parking lot. There were a few shouts and groans as the piled out of the vehicle, but the protests were quickly replaced by excited chatter as they walked into the mostly empty restaurant.

Kurt calmly smiled at the waitress, who eyed them wearily as they loudly walked in the room.

"Table for twelve please."

* * *

"Well, thanks for coming." Kurt yelled out the window at Mercedes, who smiled and waved from her front porch.

"One second." Andrew said, and hopped out of the car. He ran over to Mercedes and handed her a slip of paper. She giggled and pulled him into a hug, kissing him on the cheek. He blushed and bid her a goodbye before running back to the car.

"What'd you give her?" David questioned.

"My number." He answered, still smiling goofily.

* * *

"Bye Brittany!" The car chorused as the bubbly blonde exited the car, grabbing a duffle bag. Kurt got out and hugged her before she ran off into her house. Kurt returned to the car. Santana shook her head.

"She took my bag."

* * *

"See you later Quinn!" Kurt cried. She smiled back and grabbed her Cheerios bag from the trunk. Andrew stuck his head out the window.

"You're not that much of a frigid bitch after all!" He called, and she glared back. He smiled again before rolling the window back up.

* * *

"And make sure you let Mike know how much you love him!" Kurt whispered in Tina's ear as they embraced. She pulled back and blushed.

"Make sure you let Blaine know the same." She quietly said before kissing his cheek and walking into her house. He smiled and glanced back at his boyfriend, who was lazily drumming the dashboard with his fingertips. Blaine noticed his staring and grinned cheekily at him. Kurt laughed and walked towards his vehicle.

* * *

"Rachel, I hope everything goes okay with you and Finn." Blaine said while helping the petite brunette get her bags from the back.

"Thanks Blaine." She said, holding her hand out for him to shake. He chuckled and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm a hugger." He explained.

"Kurt is too." She whispered into his ear.

"I know." Blaine whispered back, smirking slightly.

* * *

"So…" Wes said, placing his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"So." Santana replied. Wes sighed.

"So can I call you sometime?" He finally stuttered, eyes glued to the ground. She let out a short laugh.

"Of course." She said, reaching to grab the front of his shirt. He stopped her hand. She looked up, confused. He smiled and bent down to capture her lips in a sweet, chaste kiss.

"It was my turn." He airily laughed. She blushed, which was something Santana Lopez _did not _do.

"Whatever, Prep-school." She chuckled and slid her hand into his back pocket, leaving a slip of paper with her phone number scrawled on it behind.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Rhett asked, as they had dropped the last of the girls off at their houses.

"We go back to Dalton and face the hormonal guys you left behind." Wes said as he re-buckled his seatbelt. Andrew winced.

"It'll be alright," Blaine said, taking Kurt's free hand. "We're gonna be legends anyway." He laughed, and the rest of the guys seated in the back joined in. Kurt looked wary as he pulled into the Dalton parking lot.

* * *

"Hummel and Anderson snuck in, like, seven girls."

"I heard it was six."

"Whatever. Turns out, they spent the night in their room."

"Yeah, Wes, David, Andrew, and Rhett were in there too."

"That's crazy!"

"I know! And no one even suspected a thing!"

"I thought I heard some girlish shrieking, but I just thought they had thrown Kurt in the pool again."

"Nah, Charles says he talked to Kurt and Blaine last night. They were playing hide and seek or something."

"That's so badass!"

"I know! And they were from _New Directions _too!"

"That Glee Club we tied with?"

"Yeah! Turns out, Kurt went there!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"So they were spying?"

"I don't think Blaine's that stupid. Wes and David are on the Warbler's council for Christ's sake!"

"Its still badass."

"Hell yeah. They're going down in history."

"History of badassedness."

* * *

Kurt surveyed the room wearily before groaning. Blaine looked up from his book, sliding his glasses down his nose. They were back in Kurt's room, and it was about four in the afternoon.

"What's up, babe?" He asked, concern in his tone. Kurt groaned again.

"I never found that damn phone!"

* * *

_A/N: So, this is it. The end to a great adventure. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. I want to thank you all again for the reviews, alerts, favorites, and wonderful praise I've received. It's amazing! _

_I'm thinking I need to continue this in a sequel somehow. Something involving Andrew and Rhett. I've kind of fallen in love with them! What do you guys think?_

_-Max_

**_EDIT: I have posted the sequel, Boy's Night In in Lima. It should be up shortly, so if you wanna check it out that'd be cool! Thanks!_**

**_-Max_**


End file.
